


Highway King

by Spraysol



Category: The Impossibles (Cartoon)
Genre: Racing, Short, Very brief introduction at the start, adding more depth to typical cartoon villains because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spraysol/pseuds/Spraysol
Summary: Making a fic for one of the villains from the Impossibles purely because I think the Dragster deserves one. I just think the villains are neat.The Devilish Dragster is one of the only few characters I had given multiple headcanons to, such as him being a former part of the Wacky Races and him straight-up becoming a demon himself. I might make more fics for some of the villains later on in the future.





	Highway King

A sunrise spreads over the horizon, a comforting sight for travellers and adventurers. It’s just as special for a so-called “outlaw”, a former racer with dreams of becoming a winner someday that never fade.

Well known only for his villainous acts, most of which are just the easy trick of stealing, has possibly been caught once or twice. Sucks to be the people who try to capture him, for he can reach light speed levels no human has ever seen before in his time. Somehow, he never gets hurt, a man well-experienced with the road.

This man was known by his title, the Devilish Dragster. It’s pretty obvious nobody knows his real name, let alone ever meet any of his relatives if they were still around. Maybe even his own relatives don’t remember him at all, even before he became the villain he is now.

Nobody really knows what his intentions really are, other than winning a race they don’t know of. His past fans can’t recall who he used to be. All of these worries for him had become too overwhelming, eventually to where they accepted the man they knew and loved became a different person, let alone not look the same.

Same helmet, same clothes, but different appearance and attitude.

The Dragster never cared on how the world viewed him. Safe to say he cared about himself the most. The perfect racer, a lonesome traveller looking for adventure.

With a sharp-toothed grin, you could spot him only for a few seconds. He never wants to stop, even if his dream had been ruined years ago.

The other villains look at him in different ways, either in horror or just to ridicule him. Some are even jealous of his ego and his confidence. They could judge him by his height, his looks, or even his personality, but the Dragster never cares. He tends to insult them back, though. A sharp tongue hurts harder than his bite.

This devil of a man drives around under the rising sun, focused on the road and his surroundings.

A cowboy chasing him, unusual speeds that nobody could reach.

This scene had been going on for hours by now, the Dragster still in the same speed and no signs of running out of gas fairly soon. Luckily for the cowboy, his horse isn’t real.

Metal clanking follows behind the speedy car, he could’ve swore he’s just getting close to the devil after hours of riding. He’s still only at the tail of the car. Hopefully this race will end soon, even robotic horses have their limits.

\--

It’s just been about four or five hours, the two had come to a full stop. The sun had fully risen, just about the morning. A perfect time to take a short break.

The cowboy’s fully breaking into a sweat, heavy breaths whilst sitting under the nearest source of shade within the desert. The devilish man, however, showed no signs of exhaustion. Perfectly fine, even if he, too, is sweating.

“What’re you sweating about, Billy? You haven’t even done all of the running!”

“‘Yer damn fast, y’know that? I felt like my skin was burning while on my darn horse!”

“That’s your problem, buster! You’re not really feeling it!” Dragster spat.

“No, it’s your problem! I felt like I was on the verge of death because of you! Do you even realize that you could crash into someone one day?”

“I NEVER CRASH!”

Billy backed before the Dragster could do anything else, maybe throw something at him. He knows that this man is crazy, stuck in his own, selfish mind. Billy’s not meant for that, even if he’s just as selfish himself. Quite an uncomfortable experience.

Awkwardly, the cowboy hopped back onto his robotic horse, a gentle glare towards the Dragster just before heading off.

Dragster could care less. Really, to him, his only best friend has always been his race car. Always making sure not dents or scratches get on it, and it’s always as perfect and new-looking. To him, this car is his true home. He always feels like he can reach impossible levels with this car of his, with its daring speeds.

A dream come true, only to the Devilish Dragster.

**Author's Note:**

> Making a fic for one of the villains from the Impossibles purely because I think the Dragster deserves one. I just think the villains are neat.
> 
> The Devilish Dragster is one of the only few characters I had given multiple headcanons to, such as him being a former part of the Wacky Races and him straight-up becoming a demon himself. I might make more fics for some of the villains later on in the future.


End file.
